Friends before Lovers
by off-again-in-my-world
Summary: Prompt: ml?thread 54605954#t54605954 (D/s society, AU from 4 x 04)


AN: Frustrate technophobe here, can't use GKM, so if someone could create a link for the promptee(?) so they know I am attempting a Fill, I would be grateful. Tag dom!Sebastian

Prompt: Sebastian/Blaine - spoilers for 4x04 - D/s AU; Dom!Sebastian/Sub!Blaine; Warbler!Blaine; friends before lovers

Canon divergence after 4x04.

Blaine ends up transferring back to Dalton to get over the heartbreak of losing Kurt (handwave it somehow?) but stays on good terms with the members of ND. The Warblers are super happy to have him back, and he settles back into being a Warbler, aside from minor disagreements with Hunter.

He and Sebastian rekindle their friendship - in Blaine's absence, Sebastian's gotten more mature and learned how to be a better friend - and, from what Blaine can tell, a better Dom. Blaine doesn't feel like Sebastian's constantly sleazily hitting on him anymore - but Sebastian is affectionate, attentive and protective of Blaine, especially when Blaine's having problems with Hunter (maybe Hunter is old fashioned, and doesn't like Blaine proffering an opinion re: Warbler activities and tries to drop Blaine into subspace without consent?). They have fun, are bros in general with the Warblers and slowly, Blaine starts to get over Kurt and realize he might have a thing for Sebastian.

Which is good, because Sebastian is sure as hell still holding a torch for Blaine, and wants nothing more than to pursue a serious relationship with him - as in, collaring.

Bonuses: a slow development on the Seblaine, Warbler friendship (support networks are important, especially in D/s relationships), not super diabolically evil Hunter, gentle and considerate D/s involving them getting to know each other and their limits (maybe Blaine has done things with Kurt he doesn't want to do with Seb? Maybe Seb has played more hardcore than Kurt/Blaine, but promises not to push Blaine too fast?), blindfolds and hand feeding, super clear communication and Blaine not being weepy about his issues and fighting his own battles (with Sebastian being privately and subtly protective, not caveman-ish).

Squicks: Scat, vore, bugcock, b!p.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Big surprise, right?

A small sigh escaped Blaine's lips, as his car idled before the intricate gates protecting the long winding driveway that led to the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Though he found himself unsure of what caused it, or why he was hesitating at the edge of a vision of a past life.

I wasn't like it had been a difficult choice to come back to Dalton.

It had taken all of his courage as a sub to tell is beloved Dom to leave him, and follows his dreams in New York.

Not in the usual way a sub might have to find courage to tell their Dom to do something, instead of happily letting them make all the decisions. His and Kurt's relationship had been odd in that sense, Blaine taking over the role of strong and supporting when the need arose. Although Blaine had never seen anything odd in it, to him it was just another order to follow to make his Dom happy. A possible through back of his father and brother's continuous orders to man up and take a stance, and him following the orders to his best abilities, in a subconscious need to please.

No, it had taken courage because Blaine knew without Kurt's constant love and affection, which he had so readily come to rely on, he would quickly fall apart. That's not to say he hadn't tried, he had pulled his Dom mask out of the closet – the one he had built up to please his father – and wrapped it as tightly as he could around the uncertainties and doubts that invaded his mind as soon as Kurt was so many miles away.

He had befriended Sam, another sub, and together they had made President and Vice-President of the school council. Together they had used this new position to tackle bullying head on, in a way the bully-whips never had. They had pushed for dumpsters and porta-potties to be locked with only the janitor having a key; for slushies, which were taken out of the cafeteria, to have lids and anyone who failed to follow this new rule to be punished appropriately; they had organised more career talks and even started revisions sessions, which after a few of the career talks turned out to be quite popular. And when that didn't fill the hole, that came with Kurt missing another Skype chat, he had joined more clubs than was healthy. He had even taken to making soup for a nearby soup kitchen on Saturday. Anything that he thought would gain him a second of praise from Kurt, he did.

Yet sooner than he had hoped, he had found himself knocking at Kurt's door begging him to come back to Lima. However, after a few hours in Kurt's comforting presence he was thoroughly horrified at the request he had made of his Dom, especially since Kurt was doing so well New York. It had taken quite a few hours after that for Kurt to calm him down again, and after talking into the small hours of the night, the decision had been made. Kurt and Blaine were to break off their contract, to ease Blaine's need to please him. While Blaine would return to Dalton where Kurt knew the warblers would take good care of him.

Sure, Blaine had returned with a broken heart, but he felt more at peace than he had done in a while. He had an order to follow and a freedom, which as much as it filled him with an unending ache, finally relived him of that burden of expectation.

McKinley, were sad to see him go. Sam and the Headmaster in particular. They even threw him a leaving party and had dubbed him the best student President ever. Praise which even managed to coax a smile onto his heart broken face and warm his pained filled heart.

It had been an easy decision to come back to his past, but it now seemed so strange. Like an old pair of jeans that didn't fit quite right anymore. Sure he technically had tried the jeans on yet, but sometimes you know the result beforehand and it is only a vain hope that makes you continue to try and squeeze into them.

He guessed that's what the sigh was for. Fear that he would no longer fit in. That he was no longer the same person, now that he knew what it was like to have a Dom, who loved him and cherished him. That knowledge must have changed him. That all-encompassing love he found in Kurt's arms had to have changed him in some way, moulded him into something knew. How could he just fit back into his old life?

These thoughts must have flitted around his head, occasionally stopping for closer examination, for close to an hour. For when a knock on his window shocked him back to reality, he was surprised to find dusk slowly invading the brightness and warmth, which the obliging sun had provided during the day.

He was even more shocked to find Sebastian's grinning face framed by the car's window, motioning for him to roll it down. He had temporarily forgot that Sebastian now went to Dalton and that Wes and David were no longer there; he had been so caught up in the past. It was then, as the automatic buzzing of the windows rolling down filled his ears and disturbed the peace, that realised he wasn't the only one that had changed. Dalton had changed too. Heck, there was even a new Captain of the Warblers that he never met before, and according to Trent that was a good thing.

An apprehension of a new kind filled him. How was he going to deal with Sebastian now that he had no Kurt to temper Seb's ill-wanted and persistent advances? How was he going to deal with this new Captain and all the other thing that had changed? Perhaps it wasn't so much as going back to his past , but starting a complete new beginning.

"Hey Killer"

The low seductive voice that could only belong to one Sebastian Smythe greeted him and he tried not to grimace, before realising he didn't have to. The wave of intoxicating power that usually followed such a greeting from Smythe, was absent. Smythe must have contained the dominating aura that all Doms could exude at will. Most Doms always contained their aura to some extent, only unleashing when they were alone with their sub. It wasn't considered polite to exude such a dominating presence in public and generally frowned on by society for the fights it could cause between Doms. However that had never stopped Smythe before, he had generally always turned it on full force when Blaine was around, even after he learned Blaine was already claimed by Kurt.

It cause Blaine's features to twist from the automatic grimace he had been trying to surpress, to one of mild surprise. A rather amusing transformation for anyone watching the unusually expressive face. Indeed, Sebastian couldn't quite keep the smile from his face and the amusement from his eyes.

No, I am not the only who has changed, Blaine thought. It is clear Sebastian's changed too, and Blaine couldn't quite keep himself from looking forward to meeting this new version of Sebastian Smythe.

"Your car was spotted an hour ago and its lack of progress has been considered cause for an emergency Warbler meeting, with more people than are in the Warblers attending"

Smythe's easy voice explained, causing a pretty pink to leisurely stroll across Blaine's embarrassed features.

"sorry"

He managed to mumble under his breath, which in turn caused the infamous smirk to grace Sebastian's features.

"It's cool, I merely thought I would save you from an improtu warbler performance before you had the chance to even unpacked. So ready to go, killer? I promise we won't bite, unless you ask of course"

The wink that followed that last statement turned the pretty pink hue that had settled on Blaine's face to a darker red that actually seemed to radiate heat. Still Blaine managed a dignified nod and Sebastain made his way round to the passenger side of the car so they could finally make their way back to Dalton, together.


End file.
